User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LEGENDARIES!
Gravoly (Flying/Light) - A mechanical angelic robot, it thinks it's the only thing which can fly. One reason is because of its magic. **Attack 1: Knockback Hold - The sidekick pulls in a random enemy for extremely low damage. However, their is a 5% chance for instant-death. **Attack 2: Force Beam - The sidekick will shoot laser beam. The longer it's concentrated onto an enemy, the more damage it does. **Attack 3: Repel Shine - The sidekick creates a light so bright it knocks down and stuns the enemy for 3 turns. **Passive: Strong Putdown - Enemies cannot use attacks which consist of going into the air while Gravoly is in the battlefield. **Super: Holy Rejection - The sidekick will shoots a laser into the air, hitting all enemies, doing more damage as it does damage. *Teethheeth (Dark/Ghost) - If you think it's cute, think again. Under it's mask it's a terrifying mass of mouths, eyes, and other terrifying things. Also blood comes out of it when it dies. Actually, that's just ketchup. *Triceramic (Rock/Dragon) - It's not the most accurately made triceratops sidekick but it still hurts. *Funghost (Sound/Ghost) - Funghosts are great for operas, 'cept when you see their poison. Scientists are unable to identify it. *Irobot (Steel/Rock) - It's a black & gold robot which gone completely wrong. A mechanical monster, it can't learn to do chores. Good luck. *Visuwa (Psychic/Flying) - Visuwa is basically a blue orb which can duplicate a pink or blue orb. If you're asking how it does that, let's just say auto-generator. *Fosso (Rock/Ghost) - If you're not careful enough, you can get pwn'd by lots of terrifying rocks clumped into a giant. *Vinesworth (Grass/Light) - Please be aware that Vinesworth has not only corn bombs but carrot missiles. Tests say Vinesworth's diet is plants. Reminds you of venus fly traps, but as a carnivore. *Pitcherblink (Dark/Flying) - Your worst nightmare. A pitch black terror, it'll scream your soul out. Watch for a rope out of nowhere. *Ruluna (Rock/Psychic) - Ruluna has a spectrum of runes, from wind to kinetic to strike to compass, pretty much everything. Different runes mean different advantages. *Reefmaid (Water/Sound) - It's very lonely and it just wants a friend. To get friends, it sings a melody. It's also good in water magic. *Cyclaron (Flying/Fire) - Cyclarons are mystic, and an extremely rare sight. It is usually blamed for the tornadoes it makes. *Slendorial (Dark/Psychic) - iT iS wAtChInG yOu. BeWaRe Of SlEnDoRiAl. *Hazmon (Poison/Steel) - The Hazmon is a mix between a robot and a post-apocalyptic monster. Better not ask what it eats (rotten meat and corpses) and how dangerous it is. *Twinsidedown (Fire/Dark) - One side is good, the other is evil. Not to mention they are conjoined and they don't want to be conjoined. *Selyinfaugu (Grass/Psychic) - This sidekick has the power to revive rotten plants. Avoid bringing these to graveyards if you don't want zombies attacking you. *Luxunaugu (Steel/Psychic) - Surely a weird name. Nobody tell Luxunagu about that, though. *Erebaugu (Fire/Psychic) - Feel it's wrath. It hates everything (except you and your other stuff) and just wants to kill everything. The more it hits, the more speedier it gets, and the more damaging. *Plutoraugu (Rock/Pyschic) - It's a very greedy one, you see. You will be wrong in thinking you can stop it's greed. *Bounclown (Dark/Paper) - Bounclown is like a paper and spring combined into a clown. It bounces & bounces, being very hideous. Secret: Bounclowns were accidentally turned into paper. Better not try and hurt one. *Constructure (Rock/Steel) - It constantly changes color getting different battle attributes, from speediness to strength, from ranged attacks to flight, from a heavy shield to.... uhh, that's all. *Yummel (Rock/Slime) - It's melted rock candy... sidekick. It's a melted rock candy sidekick which is somehow hard. Harsh, two. *Vulcreep (Ghost/Dark) - Ghostly creepy. The Vulcreep likes revenge, and it doesn't care what it's going to kill. WAIT, WHY?! *Angustic (Light/Flying) - A strong wind blows when Angustic is near. Don't let it knock you down! Also sometimes disguises as a flower. *Layeter (Psychic/Dark) - It's stomach expands into infinity. So it's basically like a void. Despite this, you might ask if this is even a robot or not. Answer: It is. Except somebody managed to give it a black hole. *Cubicaba (Steel/Paper) - It's name is completely made up. It's paper, because, well, the sidekick makers didn't have any better idea. (I didn't have any better idea.) *Puppox (Steel/Ghost) - Puppox is a puppet box. It is very cute, but somehow creeps people out. It's not happy. *Ghoultherus (Ghost/Dragon) - When we mix ghosts with robots and possibly dragons, this happens! The ghost is in their.. Category:Blog posts